Solaris
by SenshiNoRyu
Summary: Just when things seemed to have calmed down, a strange girl, looking somewhat like a Sailor Soldier has appeared, threatening Usagi, and adressing her as Serenity! Please R&R It sucks right now, I know...


Heya people! Heh, this is my first time writing a fan fiction... I've haven't done too much story writing. Mostly just been plannin' stuff in my head, ya know? I've sorta grown outta Sailor Moon, but I still love it, because it's a classic, and the anime that first got me into anime!  
  
Oh, and I'm sure you all aren't too fond of new characters... And are extremely sick of people making "Sailor Sun" and such... Well... I felt like writing a fan fic for a Sailor Sun anyway, yaknow? It's just kinda fun. I haven't watched Sailor Moon in so long... Forgive me if I screw up on a bunch of stuff... Well... ENJOY!  
  
Prologue  
  
A smirk played across her lips as she stood atop Tokyo Tower, the golden sun setting behind her, sinking into the ocean of pink, purple, and lemon yellow. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her pony-tailed auburn hair blowing in the light day-end breeze, the rest of her form, including most of her face, shadowed by the setting day. Not that anyone would notice a figure at the top of the highest building. Especially not these ridiculous earthlings... Of course, the dummer, the better... She grinned, and spoke softly to the wind.  
  
"Serenity... I'm comming...!"  
  
Chapter 1: The Sunset  
  
The very next day...  
  
Usagi licked her ice cream, humming a familiar tune to herself as she skipped home, her blond pig-tails bobbing up and down. The first day of summer. The sakura petals were making their last dance as all the school children screamed up and down the streets, laughing, running, chattering. School, at last, was out for the summer!   
  
Usagi smiled to herself happily and spun around, her blond hair twirling around her like bright ribbons, her school girl skirt spinning like a dancer's. She stopped and just stood on the stone sidewalk, staring up at the sky and smiling. The best part was that there were no sign of any enemies, evil plots, or anything of the sort! Yes, things were turning out to be very bright indeed!   
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
She blinked her large blue eyes, frowning slightly and turning around to see who was calling her name. She grumbled, seeing who is was... A pig-tailed, pink-haired little girl... Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, what is it?! This is summer! I'm supposed to be free of everything... INCLUDING you."  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned and crossed her arms.   
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME for wanting to walk home with my mom, odango-brain!" She stuck out her tongue and stormed home. Usagi stuck her tongue out after her, sitting down by a sakura tree to finish her ice cream and read some Sailor V manga.   
  
"Stupid, whiney, spoiled brat..." She flipped open the manga and began to read, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Usagi finally awoke, it was sunset. The sun was falling into the ocean, once again painting itself upon the walls of the earth. She jumped up, dropping the manga which had been sitting on her lap.  
  
"Gah! How long was I asleep?!" She quickly grabbed her things and stuffed them into her bag, but just as she was getting up to leave, she heard a cold, sadistic voice.  
  
"Going somewhere... Serenity?"  
  
Usagi jumped in surprize, once again dumping all of her things onto the ground and falling over. She looked up and saw standing above her a young woman with long, auburn hair tied with chains into a high ponytail. Her eyes were deep gold, endless and fierce. And she wore what appeared to be... A Sailor Suit?! The sailor collar was yellow, and lower cut than the normal suits, and had no sleeves. The bow in front was red, as was the large one in the back, which had long, extended and flared tails. Her skirt was yellow as well, and around her waist was a gold chain with what looked like a piece of amber embroidered with gold and shaped into a sun. There were two more pieces exactly like this. One was placed like a broche in the middle of her chest bow, and the other hooked onto a gold chain around her neck, and two smaller yet similar ones hung from her ears. She wore fingerless white gloves that ended halfway up her forearm with a yellow ribbon on each, and had a gold chain around her upper left arm, and on her right shoulder was the tatoo of a sun. Her "boots" were white, knee-high socks with chains criss-crossing around them. She was smirking coldly down at Usagi.  
  
"It's about time, Serenity... Now, why don't you shed that ridiculous earth clothe and stand to settle our score?!"  
  
Usagi tried to back up, but found she was already against a tree.  
  
"...Score? What? Who are you..? How do you know me, let alone...!"  
  
The other girl just grinned wickedly and a long, gold-handled rapier appeared in her hands.  
  
"Well...? I haven't all day..." Suddenly, she looked shocked, as if her own words had triggered something. She quickly turned around to look up at the sky, and her eyes widened, seeing the sun had almost completely sunk into the sea. She turned around, glaring angrily at Usagi, her gold eyes flaring.   
  
"We'll settle this later..." And with those words, she ran off, her auburn pony-tail and red bow-tails bobbing behind her, and dissapeared around a corner, leaving Usagi staring after her in confusion and shock.  
  
Man... That sucked... Sorry guys. I promise it'll get better! I'll try to update often...Not that anyone will actually ever read this... Sigh Ah well! Please Review if you did! 


End file.
